Imperfectos
by Roselandia
Summary: La vida puede llevarte a la cima de la felicidad, o a la cúspide de la locura. Siempre serían así: simplemente imperfectos. "Reto Multitemático de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter 1

**Rose.** ¡Hola a todos personitas sensuales! Decidí participar en mi primer reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Así que publicare por cinco días seguidos pequeños drabbles multitemáticos. Les aviso que no tienen _nada _de relación unos con otros.

**Pareja**: Inuyasha y Kikyou.

**Palabras: **431, según el muy sabio Word.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1 - <strong>_Romance._

Delineó con la punta de sus garras la curvatura de su níveo rostro. Enredó los dedos en el largo cabello, negro como las alas de un cuervo, deslizándolos con lentitud hasta el final de las hebras un poco más abajo de la cintura.

"Me haces cosquillas" la escuchó quejarse, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El volvió a repetir el mismo proceso y esta vez la sintió estremecerse "Basta, Inuyasha" pidió, tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que siguiera.

Inuyasha dirigió sus orbes color ámbar directo a las chocolate de ella "Tienes el cabello largo" señaló, con la mano libre tomó un mechón del cabello de ella y lo estiró hasta que casi rozó sus caderas.

Kikyou le parpadeó incrédula ¿De verdad él había pasado todo el rato, pensando en eso? Dejó escapar una ligera carcajada mientras se recostaba contra el árbol tras ellos. Habían estado sentados bajo la sombra de este disfrutando del atardecer.

"¿Y qué me dices de ti?" ella lo imitó, deslizando sus delgados dedos en la plateada melena de él.

Hizo el atisbo de repetir el movimiento, pero él detuvo su mano en seco. Lo miró juntando un poco el ceño "Oh ¿tu si puedes y yo no?" apretó los labios con seriedad.

El abrió un poco los dedos hasta lograr entrelazar sus manos. Kikyou observó cada movimiento de él con sorpresa. Finalmente él haló de su mano, obligándola a acercar el torso de golpe hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a centímetros de distancia.

Ella podía sentir el vaivén de su respiración, el calor que irradiaba aún cuando el viento soplaba con frialdad. Le hizo frente a las hipnotizantes orbes doradas de él, tratando de evitar sonrojarse en aquella batalla de miradas que solo ellos sabían que existía.

"¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas, Kikyou?" Antes de que ella pudiese apartarse nuevamente, la atrajo más hacia él para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, los matices rojos del atardecer los bañaban en un ambiente sereno y perfecto. Eran pocas las veces en las que podían estar de esa manera, tan relajados, disfrutando de pocas horas de una vida normal, de ser una simple pareja. Eran pocos los momentos en los que podían ser 'románticos' a su manera.

Inuyasha se separó ligeramente sonrojado. Volvió a enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de ella y juntó sus frentes, disfrutando del dulce aroma que ella desprendía "Me gusta que lo lleves largo"

Kikyou se sonrojó de igual manera, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "A mí también me gusta que lo lleves largo, Inuyasha"

* * *

><p>¡Pam! Nunca entendí la necesidad de todos de tener el cabello como Rapunzel en nuestro amado fandom.<p>

Espero les haya gustado ¡Me cuesta un montón tratar de mantener la actitud natural de Kikyou! Siempre la he visto tan misteriosa, serena, tan totalmente opuesta a Kagome.

A parte nunca me ha gustado emparejarla con Inuyasha, esta es la primera vez en la vida que escribo sobre ellos dos. Sé que antes de morir, su relación con Inuyasha era bastante bonita, así que esta es mi "imaginación" de cómo ella solía ser.


	2. Chapter 2

**Palabras: **429, según el muy sabio Word.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 2 -<strong> _Drama._

Las blanquecinas serpientes danzaban a su alrededor, trayendo consigo esferas de luz que se hundían en el frío cuerpo de su amada, almas de difuntas fundiéndose junto con la suya propia. Ella trató de incorporarse sin éxito desde donde se encontraba reposando en el pasto, él trató de acercarse pero una gélida mirada de parte de ella lo hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué quieres, Inuyasha?" inquirió con la serenidad que la caracterizaba. Tratando de no sonar tan débil como se sentía.

El se movió titubeante, acercándose a ella lo más posible. Se sentó a su lado, evitando la mirada cargada de rencor que ella le daba "Saliste mal herida" le recordó, aún sin mirarla.

"¿Y qué? Ya ha sucedido antes" escupió.

Lo observó tensarse visiblemente "Pudiste haber muerto"

Ella rió con sorna, irónica "_Estoy_ muerta, Inuyasha" puntualizó con lentitud cada palabra "No puede morir un cuerpo sin vida"

El pareció estallar tras sus palabras. La máscara de paciencia en su rostro se quebró cuando giró a verla, con las orbes doradas destellando en furia; la tomó desde los hombros fieramente para obligarla a mirarlo, sentía sus filosas garras lastimar su falsa piel "¡Basta de hablar así de ti misma, Kikyou!" gruñó, sacudiéndola "¡No pienso perderte de nuevo! ¡Voy a protegerte, con mi vida si es necesario!" soltó, alterado.

La acercó hacia él, acunándola contra su pecho como a una frágil muñeca. Hubiera puesto resistencia, pero estaba tan cansada, no tenía suficientes fuerzas, ni almas para reponerse; se dejó llevar por el calor que emanaba él, un calor que ella ya no era capaz de dar.

Dirigió la vista hacia los arbustos cuando un pequeño movimiento llamó su atención. La niña del futuro, su reencarnación, se asomó entre los matorrales. Sus miradas, ambas chocolates, se cruzaron durante incontables segundos.

Kikyou alzó sus finos brazos y los cerró alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, sin despegar la vista de su incrédula reencarnación. El la apretó más fuerte, disfrutando como ella parecía corresponderle.

"Me perteneces, Inuyasha" murmuró, acomodando su barbilla en el hombro de él.

"Si, mi amada Kikyou"

La joven del futuro llevó una mano a su adolorido pecho y apartó la mirada inundada de lágrimas. Sentía como su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente, como esos sentimientos que sentía por él le jugaban nuevamente una mala pasada

¿Qué hacía viéndolos? Se sentía estúpida. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó calladamente el lugar.

Kikyou sonrió triunfante, con un Inuyasha ajeno a todo lo que sucedía.

Kagome debía aceptarlo. Aún siendo un simple cuerpo de barro y huesos, Inuyasha le pertenecía, para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>_ díganme_ ¿Qué mayor drama que el triángulo amoroso entre estos chicos? Vivimos por muchos capítulos los arranques de maldad de Kikyou ¡Hay que admitirlo!

Ya saben que adoro saber que opinan ¡Porfis! Y díganme si les parece que logré crear ese ambiente de 'Drama' que exigía el reto, no tenía ganas de hacer la típica escena dramática de cuando muere un personaje :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Palabras: **382, según Word.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3 -<strong>_ Humor_

El era un poderoso hombre mitad bestia, era capaz de desgarrar demonios del tamaño de una montaña con un simple movimiento de garras ¡Podía hacer esto! Tomó aire inflando el pecho por completo, botó el aire, volvió a inflar el pecho…

"Inuyasha" Se sobresaltó tras escuchar su nombre. Su impulso de valentía quedó hecho pedazos cuando trastabilló y su cabeza fue a conectarse directo al suelo.

Kikyou hizo a un lado el tatami de la entrada para pasar a la cabaña. Alzó una de sus cejas cuando se encontró al hanyou tendido en el suelo, con el cabello completamente revuelto y algún tic extraño en su mano derecha.

"¿Estás… bien?" indagó ella, dejando la cesta de hierbas al lado de la entrada para acercarse a él.

Se sentó sobre sus talones para quedar a la misma altura de Inuyasha "Si, bien" fue lo que él respondió, aunque con la cara pegada al suelo con suerte logró entenderlo.

"¿Quieres levantarte del suelo?" preguntó ella, divertida.

El alzó un poco el cuello para lograr verla "No realmente, estoy cómodo aquí"

"Ya veo" ella roló los ojos decidiendo seguirle el juego ¡Luego vería como sacarle la información!

Se levantó para darle la espalda y comenzar con la tarea de separar las hierbas que había recolectado durante gran parte de la mañana. Un pequeño movimiento cerca de sus pies la hizo bajar la mirada. Un animalito de ocho patas se paseó frente a ella.

"Ouh, una araña" la pisó en seguida y sacudió su sandalia. Odiaba los bichos dentro de la cabaña "Oye Inuyasha ¿Has visto a Kaede?" se giró nuevamente hacia el híbrido, notando la ausencia de su hermana menor.

Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Inuyasha ahora estaba en la otra esquina de la cabaña, usando un cucharon y la olla del estofado como protección, totalmente crispado y en posición de ataque.

Oh… ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido "Inuyasha" comenzó ella, subiendo la comisura de los labios "¿Le temes a la arañas?" preguntó, teniendo que morderse la lengua para no soltar a reír.

El arrugó el ceño y con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza apartó la vista "¡Keh!"

Kikyou no tardó en estallar a carcajadas.

Inuyasha tomó nota mental: otra razón para odiar a las jodidas arañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Este<strong> se me hizo más difícil, no podía imaginarlos a ellos riéndose a carcajadas.

Espero les guste y nos leemos en la actualización de mañana. **Besos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Palabras: **407.

* * *

><p><strong>Día 4 - <strong>_Horror._

Corría desesperadamente por el espeso follaje. Le costaba respirar, el pecho le quemaba por la falta de oxígeno, sus piernas ardían tanto que dudaba pudiese seguir al mismo ritmo por mucho tiempo más.

Sintió se abría una nueva herida a un costado de su pantorrilla, pero no lo importó. Debía seguir corriendo, si no lo hacía entonces _él_ la atraparía.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando una mala pisada la hizo perder el equilibrio, sus piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo cayó de golpe contra la húmeda tierra. Todo dentro de sí ardía, no podía levantarse, no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar huyendo. Sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, viéndola sufrir, dejándola desgarrarse del dolor y la angustia antes de asesinarla.

Se sobresaltó cuando _algo_ cayó en un golpe seco a su lado. Giró el rostro y no pudo evitar el ahogado grito que escapó de sus labios. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en cuestión de segundos, su corazón se apretaba con desesperación.

Era el cuerpo cercenado de Kaede.

Gritó hasta lastimar su garganta cuando dos manos se cerraron en torno a sus tobillos y la halaron con fuerza. Clavó sus uñas en el suelo tratando de salvarse con impotencia, pero solo logró lastimarse aún más sus deshechas manos. El demonio de ojos rojos la giró con brusquedad, colocándose sobre ella y aprisionando esta vez sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza para acorralarla.

Siguió respirando con dificultad, las lágrimas saliendo sin parar de sus orbes.

Un enorme alarido hizo eco por todo el bosque cuando las garras de él se clavaron a ambos costados de su frágil cuerpo, atravesando bajo sus costillas. Sentía la sangre bañarla por completo, abandonar su cuerpo con rapidez.

Lo vio llevarse una de las garras a la boca y lamer aquel líquido vital como el mejor de los manjares, con una sonrisa tan sádica que rozaba con lo macabro. Pronto sus garras empezaron a cortarla nuevamente, lo veía disfrutar desfigurándola, gozar cada agónico grito que dejaba escapar de sus labios.

No podía defenderse, no podía escapar de él, no podía matarlo. Prefería dejarlo disfrutar triturar su cuerpo en pequeños pedazos.

Pronto estaría junto a Kaede, y el dolor desaparecería.

Lo último que sintió fue sus colmillos clavarse contra su cuello, como si se tratara de un simple pedazo de carne, atravesando limpiamente su yugular.

"_Hanyou, si puedes convertirte en humano, eso significa… ¿Qué también puedes convertirte en un despiadado demonio?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí si debo decir que NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE.<strong>

No podía imaginar una escena de horror, así que me quedó convertir a Inuyasha en una especie de demonio caníbal ¿Les logré sacar aunque sea una expresión de 'OH POR DIOS QUE HORRIBLE'?

No sé si decirles que disfruten leyendo esto porque no me gustan las lecturas de terror jajaja pero espero que a ustedes si les guste esta ¡Un beso enorme!


	5. Chapter 5

**Palabras: **498 (Casi me paso, ups)

* * *

><p><strong>Día 5 -<strong>_ Suspenso._

Su respiración era tan forzosa que quemaba. Sus piernas ardían con cada paso pero no podía detenerse; siguió corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo permitía, sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia clavarse como agujas contra su piel.

Cada latido era una puñalada, la desesperación inundaba su torrente sanguíneo. La culpa de haberse ido lo carcomía, en su mente rememoraba las palabras de protección incumplidas; estaba rogando con todo su ser que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Debía llegar, _debía salvarla_.

El espeso bosque pronto desapareció, abriéndole paso a la escena que más temía encontrar. La aldea se encontraba tan silenciosa, tan destruida… le costaba recordar aquel lugar prospero y feliz en el que había estado hacía unas horas. Se adentró entre las deshechas cabañas, pasando sobre cuerpos inertes y charcos de sangre, teniendo que apartar los restos de deshechos hogares.

Siguió hasta aquel lugar que conocía tan bien, el que más deseaba encontrar, aquella cabaña que le había dado cobijo en tantas oportunidades, siendo la única estructura aún en pie. Con la garganta seca, apartó el tatami para poder entrar y la escena le quitó el aliento.

"Kikyou" tras pronunciar su nombre, sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

La vio en el centro del recinto, completamente empapada y abrazándose a sí misma, tan perfecta como frágil al mismo tiempo. Se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta poder arrodillarse junto a ella, atrayéndola a su pecho, el alivio hizo vibrar su ser. Acarició con infinita ternura sus amadas hebras negras, _ella estaba viva_.

"Está bien, ahora estoy aquí" susurró, dejando un suave beso sobre la oscura melena.

Demasiado ensimismado… para percibir el hedor a muerte.

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió la punta metálica traspasar la carne de su abdomen. Se separó para observar con sorpresa aquellas manos tan delicadas y blancas ahora manchadas de sangre, **su** sangre. La apartó tomando el mango de la daga y con un gruñido sacó el metal de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" logró articular, tomándose la herida en un vano intento de parar el mar de líquido vital abandonando su cuerpo "¿¡Por qué, Kikyou!?" demandó en un rugido, tomándola de los antebrazos para sacudirla con fuerza.

Pero sus vacíos ojos ya no lo miraban a él, perdidos en algún punto más allá de la nada. El cuerpo de ella se desplomó contra su pecho, fue entonces que notó lo helado de su piel, muerta hacía varias horas.

Vislumbró delgados hilos blancos pegados al cuerpo de ella, atados para manipularla como una marioneta. Trató de levantarse, de luchar ¡debía luchar por ella! Pero su cuerpo no respondía, cada vez se apagaban más sus sentidos y sus extremidades se entumecían. Fue entonces que entendió: la daga estaba envenenada.

¿¡Quien podría odiarlos de esa manera!?

Antes de que su mundo se oscureciera, un relámpago iluminó cada rincón de la cabaña. Entrevió en ese pequeño instante antes de caer en la inconsciencia, un hombre parado frente a ellos.

Un hombre vestido con piel de babuino.

* * *

><p>¡Y estoy preparada para abucheos, porque he culminado con el reto! Muchas gracias por leer mis extrañas ideas, no se imaginan lo que me costó pensar en cada capítulo. Especiales gracias al foro ¡Siéntate! Por comenzar con este retito :)<p>

Me gusto mucho hacer pequeñas historias con una pareja que no me agrada, siento que es bueno ser "flexible" de vez en cuando, salir de la zona de confort y tomar retos que te hagan pensar más allá de lo usual.

Muchos besos para todos ustedes personitas sensuales.


End file.
